


christmas around the world

by Procellariidae



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procellariidae/pseuds/Procellariidae
Summary: 5 Christmas they spend outside Shin Makoku + 1 Christmas they spend there.Kyō Kara Maō! Secret Santa gift tofire-petals. I hope you like it! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks to [redglassesgirl](http://redglasesgirl-maruma.tumblr.com/) for revising it (:  
> 2\. happy new year, everybody ❤ ❤ ❤  
> 3\. I use Yūri instead of Yuuri. I have really strong feelings about the macron.

 

**1\. this is how it starts**

For some miraculous reason, both human and mazoku’s Christmas holidays coincide. Only, they call it _Aufkommen_ and it celebrates the fall of Soushu.

Greta decides, for the first time, to spend the holidays in Caloria, deepening on its cultural roots.  Yūri objects, but Greta remains firm in her decision. “My little girl is growing up so fast”, he cries in Wolfram’s shoulder, but finally lets her stay abroad.

He visits her, however, for a little under two weeks (Gwendal has to actually oblige him to come back, although none knows how he blackmails him). He brings her lot of presents, both _mazoku_ and from Earth. Her favourite one is, without any doubt, a book called “Winter Holidays Around the World _”_. She falls in love with the American lights, the Spanish New Year’s Celebration, the Diwali Festival.

“This sounds so interesting!” She giggles while observing the photographs of the _Kwanzaa_. “Do you think we could go there sometime, daddy?” She asks, and this is the thing about Yūri —he has never been able to deny her anything.

An idea starts forming in his mind and Yūri loses track of reality for a while. Greta is too busy admiring photographs of the Kremlin to notice, but Wolfram glances at him, and smiles.

**2\. of course, there is only one place to start  
**

After Yūri commented the idea at dinner, It’s funny to discover everyone is free that week for the first time. Only Wolfram knew about this, as he told him some weeks ago. 

It’s settled even before the dessert arrives; this year, they’ll visit New York for Christmas. When he talks about it to his parents, their response is immediate: they’ll join the group, of course!

The day before Thanksgiving, the most varied group Yūri’s been a part of arrives on New York. People can’t stop looking at them, and Yūri really can’t blame them. This must be the first time they see so many beautiful people together: Cäcilie and Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrart, Annissina and Günter. His family doesn’t make the cut. It is not because they aren’t ok, but they definitely aren’t _bish_ _ō_ _nen_ either.

The hotel is nicer than Yūri expected, and he’s glad he spent all the money there, even if he had to sell a few gems from the Castle’s treasure.

It is hard to find a table where they all fit, but the restaurant’s staff pulls one just for them. Both his and Wolfram’s mother sit together, and a shrill send shivers down his spine when they start whispering to each other, glancing them from time to time.

“We’re talking about your wedding, of course!” Cäcilie admits after a few glasses of wine, and his mother starts giggling too.

“Chérie!” Yūri admonishes her, feeling greatly embarrassed. “Stop talking that nonsense!”

If Wolfram looks a little hurt at Yūri’s comment, no one notices. The rest of the dinner, as well as the trip, goes smoothly.

 

**3\. family is the most important thing**

When Rodriguez hears about it, he sets his mind, and his opinion is the law.

“This year, you have to spend Christmas at my house!”

And so it is.

Only Conrart tags along with them this time, and they arrive at Rodriguez’s House on the 24th afternoon. There are a lot of people inside this house, all of them talking in quick Spanish, and Yūri is infinitely grateful for the NASA 5-minutes Portuguese CD Course Rodriguez lend them.

They all sit at the same table, an enormous one which can easily fit the almost 30 people in there, as well as all the food. And food, there is. Yūri can’t name half of the plates, the Latin American food is quite different from the Japanese food he’s accustomed to.  Conrart is actually the one who teaches them most of the names of the dishes, as well as their ingredients. 

They start eating, and Yūri tries to compliments Rodriguez’s mother, the cooker, but there is so much noise it’s difficult to be heard. He ends up gesticulating instead. Rosa seems to understand, because she smiles and thanks him.

Greta’s delighted with the food, but when she’s misguided and takes a jalapeño, she starts crying because it’s spicy. Wolfram is quick to offer her water with sugar, and she drinks two whole glasses at once.  He laughs and kisses her forehead. Yūri does the same, and both he and Wolfram exchange a look above Greta’s head.

The girl who sits in front of them, Rodriguez’s cousin or whatsoever, smiles at the scene.

“You three make such a wonderful family!” She tells them, yelling as that’s the only way to be heard.

Yūri is taken aback by the comment, but he recomposes and smiles.

“Thanks” he yells back, red patches rapidly appearing on his cheeks.

The girl winks at them.

**4\. that was totally what he excepted**

Greta is sick, this time, and Yūri and Wolfram consider not going anywhere, but Greta opposes.

“I’ll be fine!” She says, his voice firm even if the cold makes her head fuzzy. “Just go by yourselves. Annissina will take care of me.”

Neither of them likes that answer, and Yūri tries to argue.

“No! Just go!” she yells. “It is not an option, but an order!”

Wolfram laughs at his daughter retort.

“That was really royal. You should try something like that next time, rookie.”

“That was harsh, Wolf.” But he is smiling.

* * *

They decide to spend a week in Japan, visiting Tokyo. They’ll spend New Year’s Eve with his family back at home, but for the 24th, Yūri reserves a room in a 5 starts hotel.

That night, they have dinner in a top restaurant his mother recommends them. The food is totally delicious, completely expensive, inconsequentially sparse. The best thing is watching Wolf trying to use chopsticks, and when they finish, they go to the nearest KFC to eat fried chicken. They laugh the whole way back to the hotel, and when he gets an euphoric burst, Yūri entwine their hands.

 

The hotel room is quite large, with a lounge, a full-equipped bathroom and a bedroom separated by typical Japanese paper doors. When Wolfram slides them open, the king size bed is revealed. On top of the sheets, red rose petals are scattered.

Wolfram raises an eyebrow, turning around and staring at Yūri.

“This is quite bold from you,” he smirks before entering in the bedroom backwards, a promise shining in the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe.” Yūri smiles back, before following him into the room.

 

 

**5\. the city of the lights, you say? obviously, only one**

Paris is absolutely the best.

Greta loves everything about it: the lights, the atmosphere, the sights, the people. There is something very magic about the city, but visiting it in Christmas is something else. Yūri buys a semi-professional camera just for the trip, and in the first two days he has already taken more than two hundred photographs.

He feels such a Japanese cliché.

 

The sights from the top of the Eiffel Tower are wonderful, over fifty photographs are taken only there. They find a Japanese couple who is also visiting Paris —the half-Japanese blond takes them a picture.

They visit the Jules Verne on his way out, and the prices and the names of the dishes remember Wolfram of the restaurant of the year before. He makes a comment to Yūri, and they both laugh at the memories —until Wolfram’s expression changes, and he gives Yūri such a sexy wink that all his blood rushes up.

 

The Louvre is an obligate stop, and Wolfram falls in love with the cubism movement. He doesn’t stop asking their guide during all the tour, and the poor woman seems relieved when the route is over. He loves the cubism movement so much that while he’s distracted asking everything about Braque, Greta runs to the souvenir store and buys two books on cubism and one on orphism. 

Wolfram thanks her with a hug, and Yūri receives a little peck on the lips. A flash blinds them, and when they look at their daughter, she smiles mischievously with the camera in her hands.

It is quite a good photo, actually.

 

**+1. there is no place like home**

This is the first year they are not able to go. With Greta already installed as queen, her assignments are long and multiple. Yūri and Wolfram are also quite busy —after so many years, the time to totally get over the kingdom has already come.

Gwendal is the only one who receives him when he arrives from Earth.

“Everybody is busy with tomorrow’s party,” he says while offering him dry clothes. “It will be magnificent. Both my mother and Annissina have done a wonderful work.”

Yūri shivers while imagining anything done by the two ladies.  Wonderful, maybe, but definitely terrifying.

In their way to the Blood Pledge Castle, Gwendal puts him up to date. Both Caloria and Cavalcade representatives have already arrived, and Dai Shimaron’s Berard is expected to arrive the next day. Greta will be the last to come, joining them in two days.

“Such a meeting was something unimaginable some years ago,” he admits, and it is the best compliment Yūri could hope for.

 

Both Conrart and Wolfram are already waiting for them when they stop their horses at the castle’s entrance. Wolfram looks radiant, the ideal image of a prince. It is the first time Yūri sees him with his new official clothes, the usual navy blue uniform with the additional black touches, and the golden tiara upon his head. A little bit of his inferiority complex tries to surface, but Yūri manages quickly to avoid it while walking up the stairs. He smiles, and greets him with a kiss.

His husband tastes like cinnamon and exotic species, surely due to the hot wine he lately has acquired a taste for.

Above all, he tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post something in english. I'm quite nervous about that, n_n'


End file.
